


Kasmira Morgenstern Character Bio

by seeingstardust (Mixed_Up_Crazy)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixed_Up_Crazy/pseuds/seeingstardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>twitter rp character bio - Kasmira Morgenstern - @thenoblehostage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kasmira Morgenstern Character Bio

Name: Adalgisa (noble hostage) Morgenstern (morning star)

Preferred Name: Kasmira (commanding peace)

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Powers: cybernetic enhancements giving her heightened senses, faster “processing power”, and knowledge that she shouldn’t have (such as how to kill people); small computer in her left arm that can be used to access her “programming”

Weaknesses/Disabilities/Disorders/etc: she experiences migraines that can make her irritable and snappish, had a broken leg that never healed properly so sometimes it aches and gives her a limp, and she’s a little bit not there in the head after her traumatic experiences

Religious Affiliation: raised Jewish, currently does not subscribe to any particular religion

Misc: she can speak German like her dad, has an extreme sweet tooth, and had wanted to be a dancer before she broke her leg

Relatives: deceased father, distant mother, abusive stepfather

Bio:  
Adalgisa had a normal life up until the point where her father, whom she had been extremely close to, died in a car crash. Within mere months her mother, who was severely depressed, became almost a stranger to her, refusing to even really look at her. Adalgisa didn’t understand, and as time passed she began to resent her mother for not being there when she needed.

The first time she ran away from home was when her mother remarried. She was fifteen at the time. The stepfather was really nice at first, almost too nice. He was creepy, and Adalgisa hated him for replacing her father, and she resented her mother, so she packed a bag, stole some money, and ran. She soon realized that there was no way she could survive on the streets, though, and after a few days she returned home.

That’s when she started to realize how bad her stepfather was. He beat her for leaving, for stealing money, and started abusing her – but only when her mother wasn’t looking, so if she ever tried to tattle nobody would believe her.

When she was sixteen, it got bad enough that she decided to run away again. This time, however, she was determined to make it, and she took a bus to New York, hoping to get a job. Adalgisa spent a few months in the city, and got involved in some underhanded stuff in order to make rent. About a year after she’d come to NYC, she became a witness to a murder, and, scared out of her mind, threatened to go to the police if they didn’t let her out of their gang. Instead of letting her go, they beat her senseless and then sold her to a shady organization that was looking for live subjects to experiment on.

The organization kept her for two years, steadily “upgrading” her. They enhanced all of her senses, stuck a computer chip in her head and a small computer in her left forearm, and prepared her to be their weapon. What they hadn’t counted on was just how much free will she still had, and just how intelligent and deadly she’d become. Adalgisa secretly programmed herself so that only people with access to the computer in her arm would have any amount of control over her cybernetics, and then escaped, blowing up the compound in the process.

On her way out, she chose a new name for herself. Kasmira – Commanding Peace, because she was determined to be in control of her own destiny. Whether or not she actually would be in control of her destiny, though, was a good question.


End file.
